


El Chico y El Rojo

by Petricor_Rainbow



Category: TXT (Korea Band), TXT - Fandom, Tomorrow X Together | TXT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Diferencia de edad, Esclavitud, Español, Español | Spanish, F/M, Female Character of Color, Historical Inaccuracy, Probreza Estudiantil, Slavery, VampireReader, Yeonjun/Reader, abuso, menciones de abuso, mentions of abuse, noona, sangre, trigger - Freeform, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor_Rainbow/pseuds/Petricor_Rainbow
Summary: Hambriento, viejo, vivo.Violento, frágil, nuevo...Así era el rojo. Así era él.VampireAU en donde conoces a un chico con un rostro que hace siglos enterraste.[Cuando escribì esto no sabía del sistema de clases de la sociedad coreana antigua. Proximamente editaré los errores de logística. Pero mientras tanto, me disculpo.][Lean los tags]Para el 31.10.2019





	El Chico y El Rojo

** H**abía algo reconfortante en el color rojo. Profundo, voluble, estable. Escrito en la sangre; imborrable. El mundo se caería a pedazos antes de que el rojo cambiara. Ah, pero estamos hablando del rojo de verdad, el rojo de la vida. El mismo rojo que fluía en la venas del chico que te abrazaba como si soltarte fuera el peor castigo.

«Pobre criatura. —Apartaste el cabello que caía en su frente, espantosamente teñido de azul—. Niño tonto. —Acariciaste sus mejillas—. Inocente chico.»

Yeonjun era su nombre. Un crío que a penas tenía edad para ser considerado crío. Demasiado solo, demasiado confiado, demasiado asustado para preguntar las cosas que debería estar preguntandose.

—Noona... —Murmuró, abrazandose más a ti.

Los planos de la realidad se desplegaban ante ti en la oscuridad forzada de ese minúsculo piso. No. Ni siquiera llegaba a eso. Era sólo un cuarto con una cama y una mesa en claustrofóbico encierro.

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico subía como vapor dorado y su respiración levantaba huracanes rosados como una catástrofe; luego todo era rojo. Rojo y rojo. Hermoso. Dulce. Amargo. Con sabor a la vida que le robabas.

Al hundir los colmillos en la tierna carne de su cuello, el chico despertó. Primero su pánico surgió en corriente violenta hacía ti, revolviendo el corazón que latía lento, lento, lento en tu pecho. Inflandolo tanto que dolía. Y dolía bien. Luego la calma. La serenidad que invadía a está criatura cada vez que entendía quien eras y qué querías.

Echó la nívea columna de piel hacía atrás, tomó tu cuerpo y lo acomodó sobre él. Sólo era un chico. Flaco, sin más hogar que ese cuarto y con una cocina que compartía con quince personas en ese absurdo complejo de tristes habitaciones. Tan joven. Tan vivo. A penas un crío.

Soltó un jadeo cuando te presionaste con fuerza, viendo rojo.

El día, la tarde, el crepusculo en el cual conociste a Yeonjun, fue uno más en la larga cuenta de días sin sentido en la cual se había reducido tu existencia. Uno que no olvidarías.

Porque hubo una vez, casi trescientos años atrás, en la que tuviste ganas, pero ganas, de no dejar de vivir nunca.

Eras una muchacha con sueños simples y amor para dar. Hasta que sólo fuiste carne y huesos. Conociste a un hombre que tuvo el rostro del chico que te acunaba. Claro que hace tantos años ese rostro era fiero, adusto y sin rastro alguno de remordimiento, culpa o piedad. Su misericordia era peor que su rabia. Y sólo eras una muchacha que no sabía donde se metía ni a quien servía. En esa tierra no existía la esclavitud, pero bien que pudieron ponerte cadenas en el cuerpo y disponer de todo cuanto les vino en gana... Hasta que él llegó con destrucción y con fuego rojo.

De puro alivio, de puro terror, te lanzaste a sus pies, besandolos y bañandolos de lagrimas.

—No quiero tus lagrimas —dijo con calma, limpiandose las manos en cualquier cortina—. No necesito a una criatura como tú. —Te miró y sus ojos eran pozos de muerte dorada—. Dime por qué no debería matarte. Muerta me sirves más que viva.

Aun con los cortes, el desgarre y el yugo sobre tu piel, le juraste a ese ser que si eso quería, moririas, pero sólo a su servicio. Después de todo, ya no tenías amos, pero eso no significaba que los que venían tras ellos no eran igual de crueles... Preferías entregarte a estos demonios primero.

—Niña tonta. —Sonrió, tomando tu rostro en sus manos. Qué hombre tan hermoso, qué hermosura tan dura. Te hizo mirar a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, abrió tu boca y con el cuidado que tendría con un animal cualquiera, empezó a contar tus muelas. Luego inspeccionó el cuerpo mancillado debajo de la tela—. Podría ser peor —murmuró, pasando las manos por lo que le pareciera más conveniente tocar—, podrías estar preñada. Aunque lo que pariera una yegua valdría más que lo que saliera de tu vientre, criatura.

—Puede ser útil —dijo la voz del más alto, que se arrodillaba junto a los cadáveres, despojandolos de armas. Sus ropas de seda susurraban como el viento, así como las hebras de su cabello. Vestía de rojo, como los otros tres que vinieron con él.

El agarre en tu rostro se hizo férreo.

—¿Y cual sería esa utilidad, Soobin?

—Sangre fresca —respondió, mirándote de pies a cabeza con una expresión casi vacia.

—Fresca y disponible, Yeonjun —habló uno a su derecha, revisando rollos de papel y lanzándolos al piso luego de ojearlos. El rojo que se metía entre los rollos era más oscuro que el negro de la tinta. Ese era el más bajo de los cinco y el cabello lacio le llegaba a la cintura; los ojos brillaban castaños de hambre.

—Taehyun tiene razón... —murmuró el que se encontraba abriendo los cuerpos. Manchando la fina túnica al desgarrar el vientre de tus amos y arrancar largas serpientes azules y malolientes, con las manos desnudas. Te dió un vuelco cuando el angelical rostro se curveó en una sonrisa, y pasó la lengua por los dedos ensangrentados—. Usala hasta que te canses, luego me la darás... Esa piel tan interesante debe esconder cosas incluso más interesante, ¿no lo crees así, Kai?

El último de ellos, el que observaba desde la puera, el que parecía haber visto lo peor de la masacre, el que aún no soltaba el acero, el que tenía las uñas goteando escarlata, ni se inmutó. Cuando respondió, sus palabras fueron tan silenciosas como las emociones en su rostro de piedra blanca.

—Si lo que quieres son pieles, Beomgyu, en los bosques hay bestias más adecuadas.

—Disponga de mí cómo mejor le parezca, amo —Te atreviste a hablar.

El demonio frente a ti soltó una carcajada, los demás lo siguieron. Y aunque al principio te parecieron hombres, no podían ser mucho mayores que tú. La juventud opacaba la oscuridad de sus facciones. Sólo eran niños cuando reían.

Y entonces volvió a ser un hombre.

Azotó tu mejilla con el dorso de su mano y te mandó al piso, de donde nunca debiste haberte levantado.

Más tarde te arrepentirías de no haber suplicado la muerte. Porque cuando tomaron tu cuerpo entre las vísceras y los remanentes de la decadencia, sólo pudiste pensar en el rojo. El profundo rojo de la vida y el negro que se acercaba cada vez más rápido. El que todo lo consumía.

Hasta que el hombre, que tenía el rostro del chico que aún te sostenía con sus brazos temblorosos, alzó la cara de tu cuello y sonrió con los dientes manchados de carmín.

—¿Y quien lo diría?

—Mejor que cualquiera que haya probado.

—Mejor que las concubinas del emperador.

—Mejor que la sangre de estos bastardos.

—Mejor que un buen acero.

Se detuvieron cuando sentías que el corazón te explotaba en el pecho y flotabas, porque ya no recordabas quien eras. Lo que sí recordabas era el rojo. En sus bocas, en sus ropas, en sus voces. El rojo profundo que todo lo consumía.

Te arrepentiste de no haber rogado por que te libraran de tu triste existencia. Pero ellos se arrepentirían de haberte enseñado el poder. En tu tierra pudiste haber vivido tus años feliz, con el suelo fértil y criando los hijos de tus entrañas, pero los hombres de leche compraron tu nombre y se lo vendieron a los hombres vestidos de blanco. Conociste el hambre en el mar, asqueada de los piojos que se te pegaban al cabello y de las pulgas que confundían tu carne con la de los perros. Te convirtieron en una sombra, en menos que una bestia. Conociste el dolor al ver a los tuyos padecer bajo el sol ardiente y conociste la desesperación del látigo en tu espalda... ¿Pero el poder? El poder fue tuyo y supiste que sería tu único esposo.

Cuando los tuviste a tus pies y viste que sólo eran unos críos. Cuando probaste la sangre que se alimentaba de otra sangre. Cuando descubriste que por dentro, sus cuerpos se rompían igual que el de un caballo, porque eran animales. Cuando te hiciste un collar con sus huesos y fundiste sus aceros. Adoptaste sus dones. Sus colmillos te sirvieron de joyeria y sus túnicas fueron tu vestido. Ellos se arrepintieron, sí. Ellos y los que vinieron después.

El agarre que tenía sobre ti poco a poco perdía presión. En la oscuridad viste como los párpados de Yeonjun aleteaban como las alas de una mariposa. A nada estabas de acabar con él y el chico te dejaría hacerlo, encantado. Por un segundo su rostro se pintó de otros colores y su cabello fue largo como cadenas negras. A veces veías a tu creador en este rostro nuevo. Qué cosa tan terrible, tan maravillosa, la vida. La vieja y la nueva.

Él vino a ti en la noche del peor día que su corta vida hubiese conocido. Lo leíste en sus ojos y lo sentiste en su piel.

—Preguntan por la Señora de Rojo —dijo el guardia de tu puerta en código, antes de dejar pasar a un cuerpo que apestaba a adolescente y angustiado a tu oficina.

—Kim —llamaste al gorila con voz no más alta que un siseo de serpiente—. ¿Por qué está aquí un menor de edad?

El chico alzó la barbilla, molesto.

—Yo no soy un niño.

—¿No?

Pareció dudar. Volviste a tus cuentas. Incluso allí en el sótano del edificio, llegaba el levísimo murmullo de la musica, el olor a sudor, a dinero, a carne contra carne, a alcohol.

—Saca al niño de aquí antes de que su madre venga a buscarlo.

El gorila dio un paso al chico, pero este se le escapó, adelantándose y permitiendo que la luz le diera de lleno en el rostro. Y ¡oh!, ese rostro lo conocías.

Se sacó una tarjeta arrugada del bolsillo y la plantó de un manotazo en tu escritorio.

—Soy cero negativo, estoy sano, nunca he tenido una transfusion, jamás me han operado y... y soy virgen. Estoy limpio, completamente.

Te echaste para atrás en el asiento de cuero. Kim esperaba paciente por tus ordenes. Permitiste que el asombro se anidara cómodamente en tu pecho.

Este niño, este pobre tonto tenía la cara de un hombre demasiado grande para ese cuerpo. Un hombre demasiado terrible. Pero ese hombre había sido una vez un chico, lo sabías y ahora él chico estaba frente a ti. En un tiempo revuelto y en una vida patas arriba. El destino era una cosa curiosa.

—¿Exactamente, a qué crees que has venido, niño?

Su rostro se crispó de rabia y de su garganta salió lo que pudo haber sido un gruñido. Kim dio un paso atrás cuando te inclinaste hacía adelante.

—Yo _no soy_ un niño —escupió con voz metálica—. Me llamo Yeonjun.

No pudiste evitar soltar una carcajada. Corta y afilada. Kim cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta. Muy grande tu gorila, pero no se le daba bien limpiar tripas de la alfombra.

—Yeonjun. —Saboreaste el nombre—. Conocí a alguien como tú hace mucho tiempo.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Lo maté, ¿sabes? —Sonreiste al verlo palidecer. Dulce. Dulce niño—. Vete, chico. No sabes en qué te estás metiendo.

Pero el chico no se fue. Se resistió a Kim. Pataleó, chilló, te tiró las lámparas y en general hizo tanto escándalo que tu gorila tuvo que someterlo contra la alfombra.

—Qué saco de huesos más problemático. —Escuchaste que mascullaba.

—¡Necesito el dinero! —exclamaba el chico—. Seré bueno. No diré nada. Disponga de mí cómo mejor le parezca... —Al chico se le quebró la voz y el dolor en sus palabras no paso desapercibido, tampoco el eco que hacían al chocar contra tus recuerdos—. Pero acepteme. Necesito el dinero... Por favor...

Kim lo maldijo, está vez se cansó de jugar y le rompió la nariz al chico cuando siguió revolcandose en su agarre. Enviando gotas vivas por todo el lugar. Gotas que parecían burlarse de tu autocontrol. Distraída te dijiste que tendrías que contratar a otro gorila. Si Kim no podía con un crío de dieciocho años, palido, ojeroso, que olía a hambre y a calle, entonces no podías tenerlo más contigo.

—Por favor —lloró—. Por favor, acepteme. —El chico se apartó la camisa, rasgando la tela en el esfuerzo de mostrarte el pulso que corría como loco. En el forcejeo el gorila terminó de romperle el material. Kim volvió a someterlo, pero el olor que emanó de su piel hizo que te levantaras.

Te detuviste frente a él. Su rostro estaba pegado a la alfombra, manchandola con la sangre que manaba a borbotones de su nariz. Yeonjun sólo alcanzaba a ver tus tacones y así de cerca, el rojo lo envolvía todo como una manta gruesa que prometía descanso.

—Sueltalo —dijiste al gorila.

—Pero, señora...

—Deja que el chico se levante y sal. No vuelvas hasta que te llame. Y no dejes que nadie entre.

Kim asintió y jaló de su brazo tan fuerte que escuchaste los huesos chocar y rechinar en sus coyunturas. Se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano, haciendo un reguero de rojo y lagrimas. Se le empezaba a hinchar el rostro.

Se estremeció cuando sintió tu tacto en la mejilla.

—Si tienes aunque sea una neurona en esa cabeza tuya, niño, saldrás por esa puerta y no volverás.

Se enderezó y te miró desde toda su altura.

—Necesito el dinero...

—Hay muchas formas de ganarlo.

—Estoy desesperado. —Veías como la sangre le fluía. Como un corazón azul, verde, dorado se contaría furiosamente.

—Lo suficiente como para ofrecerte, aparentemente... No preguntaré cómo, pero ¿sabes quién soy..., qué soy?

El chico asintió, apartando la vista.

—Entonces sabrás que nunca estarás a salvo. Qué aunque te prometa dinero, puede que sea un engaño. Podría matarte y me ahorraría el problema de mantenerte con vida.

Yeonjun volteó como si lo hubiesen electrocutado y casi sentiste su pulso en tus manos. Sólo tendrías que apretar y... El chico te miró con unos ojos tan conocidos y a la vez extraños. Asustados, temerosos..., resignados.

—Entonces máteme de una vez —Se quitó los girones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto kilómetros de piel; colinas de hueso—. Necesito el dinero, usted no tiene la menor idea de cuánto lo necesito... Pero si para mañana no lo consigo, entonces ya no me importa morir. —Tomó un paso en tu dirección. Con una mano temblorosa puso tus dedos alrededor de su pulso. La euforia que te recorrió sólo pudo compararse a la de haber desgarrado los cinco esqueletos que aún conservabas contigo, escondidos en un joyero—. Máteme de una vez —susurró contra tu oído.

«Qué criatura tan terrible.»

Pero probarlo fue probar vida. Fue probar una infancia enterrada en el dolor de las cadenas y una juventud que pudo haber sido tuya si los siglos hubiesen sido amables contigo.

Yeonjun, chico tonto. Desesperado, solo, necesitado, demasiado ocupado para preguntar lo que debía...

Te detuviste antes de que su corazón se rindiera. Abriste la piel de tu muñeca y la presionaste sus labios. En la oscuridad forzada de su minúscula habitación de estudiante, nadie sabría lo que hacías. El amor no existía para un ser como tú. Pero este chico aún creía en el. Lo sabías. En su sangre lo probabas y en sus pensamientos era la única canción que se repetia. No lo dejarías morir. Si hubieses nacido en otra piel y en otra época, pudiste haberlo adorado, pero ahora sólo podías darle esto y esperar no estar cometiendo un error demasiado grande.

Pronto sabrías...

Yeonjun bebía con avidez en la inconsciencia, tuviste que separarlo antes de que tomara demasiado.

Abrió los ojos cuando presionaste sus labios con los tuyos, limpiando tu sangre, dejándole otro sabor en la boca.

—Noona. —Sonrió, cansado. Acariciando tu espalda con movimientos languidos—. ¿Estas satisfecha?

Le apartaste todo el flequillo del rostro con las dos manos, mirándolo desde arriba.

—Nunca lo estoy.

Su pecho subió y bajó, el estirón de sus costillas lo sentiste con todo el cuerpo. Volvió a dejar caer los pesados parpados.

—No deberías quedarte demasiado —murmuró, acurrucado más el rostro en tus manos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la gente empieza a preguntar qué hace un Mercedes estacionado frente a este cuchitril.

—Muchacho tonto —espetaste, sin dejar de acariciarlo—. Si aceptaras mi oferta y salieras de aquí...

—Debería hacerlo. —Metió la mano por debajo de tu camiseta—. Debería, ¿verdad...?

—Deberías —asentiste, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello—. No te quiero aquí. Estoy cansada de que estés tan lejos cuando tengo hambre.

Yeonjun alzó una ceja.

—Hagamos un trato, entonces.

Lo miraste. Él se removió bajo el peso de tus ojos.

—Si me prestas el auto para ir a clases...

—No.

Soltó el aire

—Mi auto es mío. Así como lo eres tú. Deja de torturarte en estas cuatro paredes. Ven conmigo.

Yeonjun parpadeó el cansancio y el agotamiento.  
  
En tus manos tenías todo lo que él pudiese pedir y tal vez más. Sólo tenía que decir una palabra:

—Sí —dijo como un soplo tibio—. Esta bien.

Sonreiste.

Yeonjun podría tener el rostro del hombre al cual le debías todo, para bien o para mal. Tal vez tuviera su alma, por todo lo que sabías. Pero esta vida era tuya y se la darías a este chico si él se entregaba.

Sintiendo como sus brazos, aún flacos, pero no famelicos, se apretaban a tu forma y como su corazón rojo -_rojo_-, verde, azul y dorado latía al compás de una canción silenciosa, supiste que no faltaba mucho.

Lo quisiera o no, ya estaba hecho. Tendrías la eternidad para quitarle el enojo. Y si no... Bueno, en tu joyero siempre había espacio para nuevos huesos.


End file.
